Info
Rules No multiplaying- You are limited to one character under normal conditions. Command Delay- Always set a delay between battle commands to allow other players to enter their commands, especially in PvP. Loophole Report Reward- If there are any loopholes within the rules, please report them. If you do, you will be rewarded with a full level gain and an item. Violations- Violating the rules will result in a Data Drain v1, reducing your character to Lv1; all equipment, items, and experience will be taken away. Repeat offenders will be Data Drain v2'd, completely destroying the character and any other characters made by the same user afterwards. You Are a Guest- You are a guest and playing on this site is a privelege, not a right. Conduct yourself accordingly and be polite to your fellow players. Party Interference- Unless you are within the same party with someone, you can not interfere in their battles. Stalking- Following a player around without being in their party is considered stalking and will not be tolerated. Conspiring- Conspiring to break the rules and/or evade punishment is against the rules. Command Entering- Only enter commands while logged in. Spam- No spamming in the roleplay, or at all for that matter. Advertising- Do not advertise any other works here, this is a non comercial roleplay for the benefit of .Hack fans, not for you to spread the fame of some work. Misc- No trouble making in general Privacy- Respect you fellow player's privacy and use descretion when posting private information Gameplay Gameplay is based upon a Dice Rolling System and a Command Enter System. Random events are decided by dice roll and for player characters to perform actions their player must enter that action as a command. How far a character can move without a monster spawning and entering a battle depends on your player characters speed and a dice roll with the sides equalling your characters speed(Custom die suggested) The monster that appears depends on a listing on monsters within the area and a dice roll. The number of monsters that spawn depend on the sze: 4 for small, 2 for medium, and 1 for large. Players also enter the commands for monsters which are dependent on dice rolls and reactions. Enemies will always get a command after a player but certain bosses with get two commands/player command. Enemies that attack physically will move within range unless when the are under 1/3 health where they will "Hit and Run". Enemies with magic will tend to run and recover when low on health. Attack commands and movement commands can be done at the same time but non ranged attacks can only connect with targets within a meter of the attack. Monster targeting will always be toward the closest player and will be decided by a dice roll if all part members are equal distant. Chest are in fixed locations but the items one can obtain from them is dependent of a dice roll which also decides if it is a trap. When an entire party if defeated, they get their experience and GP halved. Stats are decided by a d4 role as are stat gains. Stat gains for Character levels recieve modifiers for stat gains depending on the player's race and stat gains for Job levels recieve modifiers depending on the players job. HP and SP cap out at 4, 000 and all other stats cap out at 1, 000. Initial HP and SP are decided by d20+100. Races Titles are available for anyone of particular fame. Reaching Level 150 and completing the Ryu Book, grants one an "Azure" title. With the Azure title, one can choose to level up to Level 200 with the caps increased to 100 for Job Levels and 10, 000 for stats; or revert to Level 1 for a "New Game+", sacrificing all Titles and items in exchange for 1- 3 skill points to spend on a new job depending on your previously chosen job(s) and can be done again if you still have skill points left to spend upon regaining the Azure title. A player who has obtained the Azure title at least twice twice can instantly become an Admin with ful admin powers if they so choose to. Guilds Player Killing is NOT against the rules but is frowned upon and other players are free to enforce its preventions but slaying other players yields no experience. The Arena is location for sanction PvP matches between two parties and is divided into palaces for different Level sets: Demon Palace, Levels 1- 50; Holy Palace, Level 51- 100; and Sage's Palace, Levels 101- 150. Each of these palaces have tourneys that can be started at the whim of an admin to decide a palace Quests are a variety of mission a player party can do in The World for GP and items.Quests give a Name, Recommended Level, Description, and Area Word for the Quest. GP is the form of currency in the world it is obtained from defeating monsters and completing Quests. Events may happen from time to time but only as a general consensus between the admins. Participating in these events may yields specials rewards and GP. Admins are free to edit Areas by changing weather and the types of enemies within the area within the limits of the area(ie; level, element, etc) Item drops are based upon a d100 system. Each player gets one of an item dropped but they are free leave the item behind if they choose. Players must build a page for their player create with the character's Name, Level, Job, Job Level(s), GP, Experience, and E- mail address. Other than that, you are free to put what ever you like on this page. Players are ranked in the arena by number of points. A player obtains points by winning battles but loses them when they lose battle, the gain or loss equalling the difference in points or 1 if there is no difference but will points will not go lower than 0. The ranking will only list the Top 10 fighters. Players are free to auction off their equipment and have players place bids on the equipment in which the highest bid wins. The Auctioner can set the starting bid for any price under its normal sale price if its can be bought in stores. Awakening are can be triggered after performing 5- 10 Rengeki attacks with a party. Rengeki are combo finishers that can be performed when the total number of combo hits equals the target's Level, however this must be in a chain and using a skill or switching targets will break a chain but use of magic won't. Combos are decided by a dice roll with the number of side equaling a players speed which is lowered by the physical attributes of their equipment due to weight.